


Santa's Ravens

by etoilecourageuse



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Santa Claus - Freeform, Yuletide 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/etoilecourageuse
Summary: Morticia has always believed Christmas to be a rather strange holiday.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Santa's Ravens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xochiquetzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, dear xochiquetzl! I really hope that you enjoy this - it was so much fun exploring an Addams Christmas, and a true delight to write for you.

It was Christmas Eve again. Christmas… A strange day, if you asked Morticia, who — like many other people — had grown up with the celebrations, yet never quite gotten behind it. All these colors and lights…Green, red, white… Everywhere… Wasn’t it supposed to be… a… _happy_ occasion? How could such an atmosphere possibly be cheerful?

And why was it that Santa Claus’ sleigh was pulled by reindeer instead of (Gomez, too, believed them to be much more charming) ravens? Not to think about Santa himself, who would certainly look and feel so much jollier in a black suit. 

Yes… Yes, it was strange indeed, but every opportunity to celebrate with her family was a cherished one, and so Morticia found herself surrounded by many of her finest, rustiest tins, each filled to the brim with baked goods smelling so delicious that even she needed to gather as much self-control as she possibly possessed in order not to eat them all in one sitting. Oh, those leech biscuits…! She had caught Gomez spooning the batter straight out of the bowl last night, and, later that evening, nibbling on not only one cookie, but emptying an entire baking sheet all by himself. He _did_ have such a sweet tooth, after all, her darling husband… 

Lurch had taken care of the decorations, as he always did, for each holiday individually. He was such merry fellow, dressing the entire house in all-black cloths and glass ornaments… No green or red, or even white, to be seen anywhere. It was delightful to watch him work. 

Most beautiful, however, was their tree. It was particularly spectacular this year, Gomez had truly outdone himself in picking it, a gorgeous, large fir tree, entirely bald. Amazing. Simply amazing… They would decorate it later that night, all of them together, and then read their favourite story — _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ — before sending the children off to bed to ensure that Santa would pay them a visit, too. 

Certainly, Santa Claus would not forget about sweet Wednesday and darling Pugsley tonight, who had already prepared a glass of particularly sour milk as well as a plate of rattlesnake biscuits for him… He would adore this particular snack, and it would give him energy for the remaining journey, they were absolutely sure. The milk had stood outside for nearly a month, after all. It was delicious. 

The melodies of Lurch’s harpsichord were especially buoyant tonight — his festive spirit, too, was growing with the minute as he dwelled in all the enchanting minor harmonies… These must be the true Christmas Carols, much unlike the ones their neighbors were so keen to sing… Morticia truly wished that she knew any of the lyrics… Her mother, however, had never taught her any, and so she could merely recline in her chair and listen to her sweet Gomez’s chanting. He showed an admirable passion for it, and possessed great talent, as he did for so many things…

Oh, how _beautiful_ the tree was! And that black star on top! That delightful glow! How warm everything looked now, particularly with these gorgeous black candles distributed so evenly on the branches… They needed to be careful, did not want it to catch fire right away, so they could enjoy the sight for as long as they possibly could… The ignition of the entire tree would take place only on New Year’ Eve — a lovely tradition run in both Morticia and Gomez’ families alike. 

But how excited they were! And how much excitement the children showed... Wednesday could speak of nothing and no one but Santa, danced with Pugsley around the tree and even round Grandmama, Cousin Itt had now joined Gomez in his singing, and Fester… Fester was dozing off his rocking chair, a large tin of cookies still upon his lap. 

They had opened their stockings already — as beautiful as black fishnet was, the fabric was a little too revealing to keep the secret of a present, and so they had opted for classic black, each embroidered by Morticia with her family’s initials — and were blissfully admiring their new possession now (she had received such beautiful black diamond knitting needles!) as Gomez let out a startled cry. 

"My!“ he nearly yelled the world, jumping up from hi eat and abruptly putting an end to his Caroling. "Tish! Children! The chimney! Santa always arrives through the chimney, how could we forget bout this?!“

"Yes…?" asked Morticia, brows raised. She could not quite follow him. "What about it, darling?"

Her husband was already inspecting the fireplace. „Do you think it’s sooty enough? I recall we only just had to have it cleaned six months ago… It might not be an appropriate way to greet our nightly guest! What if he will be disappointed in our chimney and complain? 

Morticia’s eyes widened. "You’re quite right, my love…" she said, now startled as well, rising, too, thinking and thinking about what they could possibly do about this. "We might… Still have some grime in the game room from Pugsley’s latest experiment with his dynamite… That will suffice!"

She hurried down immediately, before Lurch could even rise from the harpsichord, her husband following without hesitation, and soon a nearly child-like, relieved smile spread upon Gomez’ lips as they poured two full buckets of grime into the chimney. 

"Now Santa will get the welcome he deserves!" He was beaming from ear to ear —looking suspiciously familiar to little Pugsley when he was excited. "And maybe he will bring something for the adults, too!"

"Why, _Bubbeleh_ , we shall see," said Morticia, smiling now as well, letting out a quiet squeal as she felts lips upon her sleeve, higher and higher, covering her arm in such delightful kisses… "Gomeeeeez… Laaaaater…"

With a quiet sigh, he let go of her, joining the children in their dances rather than resuming his Caroling… Of course they, too, had brought presents for them, as well as for each other — Morticia had bought another little doll for Wednesday, who would be so excited to practice with her Guillotine, and an entirely new stack of dynamite for Pugsley, as he had only just figured out how to make use of it in a particularly explosive way. That boy was so very talented! How proud she was of him…

Gomez would receive a new tie, one he had admired in the window more than once when they had passed by, doing their shopping. It was of a beautiful dark purple color, with little bats embroidered on it… But he had refused to buy it for himself.

"Tish," he had said "I cannot buy anything for myself. What will people gift me if I have already gifted myself? No, my love, if it is really meant for me, it will reach me in another way."

He was so wise, her love… She had always admired him, and bought it in secret just five minutes after, so very excited now to present it to him in the morning… 

Ah, morning. Terrible, terrible mornings. Why would such cheer be spread in … the _morning_ rather than by nightfall? Nightfall was the perfect time to celebrate, but unfortunately, the children had insisted on opening their presents as early as possible… And why make them wait Why make Santa Claus wait for his thank you letter? So morning, morning it would be. Oh, how she _dreaded_ this morning, hadn’t she anticipated a moon bath in this beautiful night… Tomorrow, then. 

But it would be beautiful either way, even in this terrible sunlight. Or perhaps they would be lucky to wake up to delightful fog having spread over the streets? Morticia was so excited… so very excited about everything that for one minute she considered convincing Gomez to stay up and to wait for Santa Claus’ arrival… Certainly, he had no one to thank him in person for all he did! Should she knit him a quick jumper? Or a scarf for him and the reindeer? Perhaps she would… Perhaps they would… A hot meal would be ready as well, in case milk and cookies were not enough. Yes… Yes, they would wait for Santa indeed! But before that, after they had tucked the children into bed and, upon their insistence, read the same story to them once again (and again after that), they had another important matter to finish… One that would make their Christmas Eve even more festive than it already was.


End file.
